


Body Movin'

by deadbeat_dove



Category: Ad-Rock, Beastie Boys - Fandom, MCA, Mike D
Genre: Beastie Boys, Drinking, Flash Fiction, M/M, Partying, Reader-Insert, Self-Indulgent, Self-Insert, m/m - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-06-30 01:31:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15741387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbeat_dove/pseuds/deadbeat_dove
Summary: Adam Horovitz and his two buddies decide to crash a party. Shenanigans ensue.





	Body Movin'

**Author's Note:**

> Set during the events of "Fight for Your Right." Obviously some minor tweaks were made, because this is real life and not high school musical. We can't just have people randomly singing all the time. I'm not too happy with the the pacing- it's way too fast- but given that this isn't too serious of a story or one that I really care about people reading, it's not that big of a concern. 
> 
> Essentially, this is just a short, self-indulgent fic that I wrote a while ago and wanted to post because as far as I know, there's not a single Beasties fic on this site.

“I hope no bad people show up.”

Famous last words, right?

The door quite literally flew off its hinges as the trio entered. MCA first, clad in a leather jacket, then Mike D, in his signature bling, hat, and shades, and finally Ad-Rock, who wore a red hat and t-shirt. The three sauntered in, looking out of place in the room full of white button-downs and sleek black pants. The friendly buzz of polite conversations and casual back-and-forth died down, everyone regarding the newcomers with wary eyes. Maybe they’d shown up to the wrong house, or maybe- the guy in the leather jacket snatched a soda out of one boy’s hand, chugged the rest of it, then crushed the can on the boy’s forehead- they were party crashers. The other teen in the red shirt shoved a girl off the couch, plopping down where she’d previously been sitting, and began clearly trying to rustle up the boy next to him. Yep, definitely party crashers.  
Soon enough, word had gotten around that there was a sweet party down at the geek brother’s house, and a whole motley crew of rockers and general delinquents had shown up. What had once been a calm, orderly, and mostly pristine upper-middle-class house had now become a blur of action: alcohol sloshed, music blared, and make-out sessions ensued. MCA smashed a guitar (and a TV), Mike spiked the punch, and Adam, well, he was just his usual self. This included trying to get with any girl he laid eyes on, and surprisingly, he was more-often-than-not rejected by said girl. This was currently the case, and the infamous Ad-Rock figured he’d give flirtation a break, just for a bit, and headed over to the refreshments-turned-various-alcoholic-beverages table. He’d just begun pouring himself a concoction of strawberry soda and Kentucky Deluxe when he noticed a lone figure leaning against the wall to his left. The mystery guy certainly didn’t look like one of the preps- he wore a pair of baggy jeans with rips across the knees, and dark green flannel with the sleeves rolled up (the front was unbuttoned, revealing an Iron Maiden t-shirt)- but he didn’t seem to have the same chaotic energy as the other partygoers. Adam found himself rather ~~attracted~~ intrigued by this lone wolf. He spoke up. “Enjoyin’ the party?”

The boy looked up from his drink. He had stormy green eyes, and when he spoke, his voice was softer and deeper than Adam had expected. “It’s not the worst one I’ve been to.”

“You sound like you’ve been to better, though. I’m Adam, by the way.” He stepped closer, extending a hand.

“(Y/N).” He opted for a fist bump instead, and Adam gladly obliged.

“I’m mostly here for the free shit. Food and booze, baby. It also wouldn’t hurt to score with a few chicks- or an attractive dude.” He added with a wink. Originally, (Y/N)'s sole purpose in showing up had indeed been for the aforementioned reason. He hadn't really given a shit about getting lucky... until now. Adam cocked an eyebrow, a smirk tugging at the corner of his lips.

Oh, so they were flirting now?

Two could play at that game.

He stepped closer, crossing his feet and leaning an arm against the wall. “Well, I’d say you’re in luck.” The teen in front of him took a sip from his red solo cup, eyeing him up. “Oh yeah?” Adam gave way and leaned in, breath ghosting across (Y/N)’s cheek. “Yeah.” They stood there for a moment, faces mere inches apart. (Y/N)’s free hand trailed down Adam’s side, coming to rest on his hip- the other still held his cup- and then they were on each other. The kiss started out slow- almost chaste, really- nothing like the sloppy, half-drunk attempts that’d been prominent in most of the exchanges between the teens at the party. It was deep and passionate and full of wanting, and Adam found himself thinking _God damn, I hope this isn’t just a one-time thing._ He adjusted his position so that, now, (Y/N)’s back was against the wall, and he was pressed up against him, hands wandering across his sides and chest. (Y/N) still had one hand placed firmly on Adam’s hip, keeping him close, and the other arm he draped across his shoulders, either not hearing or not caring when the remnants of his drink sloshed onto the floor. He tossed his cup away silently.

Adam felt he had pretty good control over the situation, considering himself more of the “top.” He was the one pinning (Y/N), after all. That all changed the second (Y/N) brought his thigh up between Adam’s legs, rubbing against him just right, and a breathy moan escaped him involuntarily. He felt (Y/N) smirk against his lips, and he knew he was in for it now. Suddenly (Y/N)’s hot breath was against his neck, tickling his earlobe and sending shivers up his spine, and a pair of hands gripped his waist firmly. There was a nibble at his earlobe- then a trail of rough kisses down his neck. Fingers danced teasingly just beneath the hem of Adam’s shirt, which caused him to unconsciously arch forward. This reaction only encouraged (Y/N), and he trailed his hand back up to the nape of Adam’s neck, giving him one last teasing bite before meeting his eyes in a half-lidded stare. “Bedroom?” Adam breathed, and the other teen grinned. “You read my mind.”

With that they ran- almost fell, really- up the stairs. The upper level of the house stretched into a door-lined hallway, the first of which wasn’t empty, the second of which thankfully was. The two teens stumbled into the dark room, bypassing the lightswitch and heading straight for the bed. The backs of Adam's legs bumped into the bedframe, signaling to him that it was now safe to fall and drag (Y/N) down with him.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, there you go. There's probably gonna be an entirety of two people ever who read this, but i hope you enjoyed nonetheless. Concrit/comments appreciated.


End file.
